<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trahison by LunaQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133753">Trahison</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen'>LunaQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poème en l'honneur de Regina.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trahison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Meh. Je sais pas trop d'où ça sort, mais voilà, c'est l'anniversaire de Regina et je voulais lui écrire un petit quelque chose (bien triste on en conviendra).</p><p>Voilà, c'est un poème approximatif x)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tout n'a toujours été que pouvoir, manipulation, magie noire et animosité,</p><p>Rien n'est laissé au hasard avec une mère – une mère, vraiment ? – comme la sienne,</p><p>Avec un père qui ne peut que subir et courber l'échine face au tyran qu'il a un jour aimé.</p><p>Honteusement, elle baisse la tête quand tout ce qu'elle veut c'est de regarder vers le ciel,</p><p>Incapable d'affronter la tempête implacable du regard de la Reine tant abhorrée.</p><p>Sanglots et cauchemars hantent ses nuits sans sommeil dans lesquelles elle cherche à oublier.</p><p>Oublier cette vie qu'elle n'a pas choisi et qu'on ne cesse de lui imposer, de lui dicter,</p><p>N'imaginer qu'un gouffre sans fond où elle s'abandonne et où tout – surtout elle – est annihilé.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>